Snowy Bell
by AnimeandFanficLover
Summary: Princess Yukiko, the older sister of Yona and older princess of Kouka Kingdom. One day, she's given a magical power to 'hear people in trouble'. But having powers isn't all that is cracked up to be as she soon finds out. She runs away from home, hoping to keep her loved one's safe. What happens when, a year later, she's called to adventure by the same people she wants to protect?


**(A/N: Yep. This is another new story. But don't worry, this isn't another crossover. This is just a pure Yona of the Dawn fanfic. Although, I'm trying to add something new, and increase the fantasy element of it. So yeah… A Yona of the Dawn story, but with more magic and magical characters and creatures, or humans that can gain magic [aka, magical girls or magical boys]. Enjoy! I don't own Yona of the Dawn or any other anime this might be referenced to.)**

* * *

A White Rescue

Princess Yona, the youngest princess of Kouka Kingdom, was busy trying to fix her unruly, crimson hair. She was getting increasingly frustrated because no matter how hard she tried to brush it, it just wouldn't keep itself tamed.

The princess was so obsessed with fixing her hair for the big day- after all, it was her big sister's, Yukiko, birthday celebration- that she didn't notice the lingering shadow creeping up behind her.

A young girl, perhaps the age of fifteen or sixteen popped out of the shadows behind her. She wore a simple royal blue kimono dress with slits on both sides of the skirt for easier mobility. She also had on a pair of white gloves and black boots. Her long, gray hair was tied into a pair of pigtails by blue ribbons and she had dark gray eyes.

The mysterious girl loomed over the oblivious princess. Her scythe posed and ready to end her life. The princess must be eliminated. After all there can't be two princesses in the world.

Yona, through the mirror, finally manages to see her assassin attempt to end her life with a single blow. She turns around, purple eyes wide with horror as the blade was coming down on her. She was frozen in fear, unable to move as the weapon came closer and closer. She barely heard the door to her room slam open.

"Yona, move! Hurry!"

At the frantic, familiar sound of her name being called, Yona snaps out of just in time to clumsily slip past the killing blow. Her killer's scythe only manages to cut the sleeve of her kimono and graze her arm.

Before her would be assassin could attempt another strike, she was kicked out of the way by a girl with short, white hair and pink eyes, wearing a black headband with a white ribbon attached on its right side. Her assailant went crashing against the table, breaking it in half.

* * *

A dark haired man was busy patrolling the castle. Although, he couldn't shrug off the ominous feeling he was sensing. He couldn't shake off this foreboding sensation.

That wasn't the only thing that concerned him. He was also worried about Princess Yukiko's odd behavior as of lately. He remembered her asking him to teach her martial arts and how to a sword just a few months ago. The fierce look in her eye was not that of a happy, innocent princess, but of a cold, determined warrior who has seen enough death and bloodshed to last a lifetime. He had never seen such a look in her eyes before. It was like her innocence was lost.

What was going on with the princess to make her give off such a look? She has been acting really weird and secretive this past year. Maybe he should talk to her and ask her. He is her bodyguard. If there is something troubling, he would be there to protect her, and kill whoever took her innocence away.

A loud, horrified scream was heard and snapped Hak out of his musings. He instantly recognized that shrill, girlish scream.

"Princess!" he yelled in dread, fearing for her life.

He dashed as quickly as his legs can to the princess's room, hoping there before anything horrible happens to her.

When he spotted the open door to Princess Yona's room, Hak sprinted. He was met with a truly shocking sight.

Two girls were in the middle of fighting. One dressed in white and the other in royal blue. His blue eyes darkened when he spotted the huge pile of blood on the floor. His mind instantly panics, praying with all his might that it wasn't the princess's blood- that he wasn't too late- only to inwardly sigh in relief when he spotted Yona in trembling in the corner. She was terrified, but otherwise unharmed, except for the nick on her arm.

If that wasn't the princess's blood, then whose blood was that?

His eyes searched and it wasn't long before he spotted a young girl's decapitated body. The corpse was dressed in a black dress. The blood must've been hers. But the true question was… What the hell was going on here? What were these girls doing in the princess's room? How did they get in? How did they sneak past all the guards? How did they get past him?

"Shadow!" the white one growled angrily. "What are you doing? Why are you involving innocent people?! _Why are you attacking Yona_?!" The fury and rage in her voice surprised Hak. It was as if she was genuinely furious that someone was trying to harm the princess. But why? It's not like they have met before, right?

Her opponent said nothing, keeping the same emotionless expression. She managed to break free from the white one's hold. Hak's eye's widen in shock when she casually slipped through the shadows. Where did she go? How did she do that?

He could worry about that later. He had something more important and prominent to deal with.

Hak thrusted his Hsu Quandao at the intruder, his blade a couple of inches from her neck. His blue eyes turned almost black as he glared darkly at her. "Who are you?" he asked coldly, staring her down. If she tried anything, he would kill her on the spot.

The white haired girl didn't say anything, keeping her expression impassive and fierce. Her hands were balled tightly on her.

"Sister?"

Hak watched in surprise and suspicion when the girl stiffened.

"Sister?" Yona spoke once more in a hesitant voice. "Is that you? Is that you, Yukiko?"

The princess and bodyguard both watched as stunned pink eyes widened. Her stupefied response was all they needed as they both gaped at her in shock, and Hak lowered his weapon.

This girl? Was she Princess Yukiko? Was she the eldest princess of Kouka Kingdom?

* * *

**(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter for this story. Tell me what you think? This is more of a flash forward prologue chapter. How did it get to this point? It would be revealed in the next several chapters. I don't know what else to say, so leave any comments or questions in a review, and thanks for reading! Oh, and by the way, this is a Hak/OC story. I always said I wanted to make one of those [at least I think I did]. So sorry Yona/Hak fans, but if you have any idea who Yona should be paired with, please tell me. Just no harem is all I'm asking.)**


End file.
